The present invention relates to flourescent lamp ballasts and more particularly, to a ballast controller for CCFL/EEFL (cold cathode flourescent lamps and external electrode flourescent lamps) which are typically used in back lighting applications for display devices, for example LCD displays and LCD televisions. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a ballast controller integrated circuit for such lamps.